Dad, can I have a ferret?
by Lily Ariana Oswald
Summary: Short one-shot inspired by a picture I saw on Facebook, what happens when Scorpius Malfoy askes his dad for a ferret because Albus Severus Potter has one?


**Dad, can I have a ferret?**

**I don't own Harry Potter **

The year had gone fast it was already the middle of summer and the end of the school year, Lily, for one was delighted! Only 6 weeks from now she as going to start Hogwarts as she had told her parents at least 5 times a day for the past year, in 6 weeks _she_ would be the one sending the letters to her parents ,not eagerly awaiting them from Al and James.

"Next time we go through here we will be on our way to Hogwarts, Hugo!" she told her Mum, Dad, Aunt, Uncle and cousin before grabbing Hugo's hand and dragging him through the hidden barrier to platform 9 ¾

"It'll be very quiet without her" commented Ron once the children were out of earshot. Ginny laughed.

"And much less chaotic! Professor McGonagall will have her work cut out with all three of them at Hogwarts, they will just try and outdo each other" she said

"But Al is quite good, he gets on with his work and you have never had a complaint from anyone from Hogwarts about him and I'm sure that Hugo will make Lily behave herself when they go to Hogwarts" said Hermione

"Hermione, _nobody _can make Lily behave, she's too hyper for her own good and to be honest Hugo is more likely to be Lily's partner in crime than to try and stop her, last week they stole my wand and turned Snuffles green with bright pink spots I only caught them because they were arguing about the colour of Snuffles' fur Hugo wanted the spots to be red but Lily liked pink. And I heard Al tell Lily at Easter that he was spending his first two years learning useful spells and mostly keeping in the rules so that when Lily goes to Hogwarts they can be the next generation of Marauders." Harry replied

"who's _they_" asked Ron

"well I assume its James, Al, Lily, Freddie, Hugo and Alice" replied Harry, by now they had got onto the platform and the big red steam train was just pulling into the station, the adults noticed that they were standing next to a man with blond hair and a pointed face- Draco Malfoy. They each gave him a curt nod or an awkward smile and received one in return before turning their attention to the stampede of children getting off the train and trying to spot their own. Then they spotted Rose clime off the train followed by Albus who was talking animatedly to Scorpius Malfoy-

"Dad wrote to me and said that he had got a ferret for us called Dragon…"

Hermione turned to Harry and hissed "you didn't?"

"He did" said Ginny in a low voice "took Lily to work and came back with her holding a ferret. It breathes fire as well."

Seeing Ron and Hermione's confused looks (and in Ron's case amused) Harry tried to defend himself. "What? It wasn't my fault, one of the people who work in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office found it and gave it to Lily to hold and, well, you know how persuasive she is. I didn't know it breathed fire though! We didn't realise until it was at home and it turned one of Lily's teddies to ashes so Lily named it Dragon "

"you do know that Draco is Latin for dragon don't you?" asked Hermione

Ron burst into laughter at this "Bloody hell mate, you'd better hope Malfoy doesn't hear that."

Harry turned and glanced at the Malfoy in question but luckily he hadn't heard any of the ferret convocation as he was talking to his wife. At that moment James appeared,

"oh, there you are. Oi, Al there over here" he called and soon both boys and Rose where being greeted by their parents and all talks of ferrets where forgotten until…

"Dad, can I have a ferret?" the family looked over to Scorpius, who had found his parents, and Draco whose cheeks had gone slightly pink at this question. Harry heard Ron behind him trying to muffle sniggers and he himself was trying to hide a grin.

Then Malfoy replied, "of course you can't Scorpius, why would you want one anyway?"

"But Albus has got one!" at this Ron burst out laughing and Malfoy went pink and glared at Harry who also started laughing. Ginny managed to hide her laughter with a coughing fit and Hermione looked torn, as usual, between amusement and disapproval. All the kids just looked confused by the inside joke that they did not get.

After a humiliating few minutes Draco snapped "come on Scorpius, we're leaving" and after the young Malfoy had said goodbye to Albus and Rose, and Malfoy had glared at Harry again, they left. Then, James turned to Harry,

"So, can we see the ferret then?"

"He's just gone" replied Ginny which caused Ron and Harry to dissolve into another fit of laugher, and that's how Teddy, who had arranged to meet them at the station, found the family five minutes later.

**AN: hello! This is just a short one-shot that I was inspired to do by a picture I saw on Facebook and my take on the next generation. I hope you liked it :P (for those who read my other story, I will update soon) Lily Ariana Oswald x **


End file.
